A computed-implemented game may take place a virtual world in which the players of the game interact and the events of the game take place. Depending on the design of the game, the game may have any number of players. Each player of the game may control a character (persona, or avatar) that represents the player within the game. The player's character may be considered the in-game representation of the player who controls this character while playing the game. Additionally, a game may also have non-player characters that are controlled by the game. The game may display graphical representations of the player and non-player characters in a user interface for the game. A game engine (e.g., software executing on a server) for the game may accept control inputs from players of the game, determine actions of the players, decide outcomes of the actions, control the non-player characters, and present game displays that illustrate the progression of the game to the players. The game may present players with various goals (or tasks). As a player performs actions in the game, these actions may bring the player closer to accomplishing these goals. The game engine may keep track of how close or how far each player is from these goals by maintaining a score or other metric for each player. Accordingly, the player may strive to take actions that increase the player's score and/or avoid actions that decrease or do not increase the player's score.